High School Daze
by Serenade of Shadows
Summary: Malik and Bakura's high school years contained a lot of trouble, but they also found love from places unexpected. Citronshipping, but please read, you'll probably like something else. XD
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from me thinking of what would happen if Malik went to my school. What would my teachers think of his clothes and that sort of thing. Then all of a sudden, it became an idea for a four chapter (at the very least) Citronshipping story. Even if you don't like this shipping, if you like Malik, you might think this story is funny/cute.

* * *

High school… It's the best years of a person's life, am I right? We all had our own unique experiences that made us better, more complex individuals, but I am for sure that mine were the best as compared to everyone else's on the planet. I'm sure there are doubts to what I just said, but I have proof that my disturbing, hateful, angsty high school years were better than everyone else's… My several examples are as follows:

Freshman Year:

The first day of my freshman year was like a dream come true. I had all the freedom that I never even had a shot at in middle school, I had new teachers, and I had a clean slate with all the new kids in my school. It was perfect, everything that I had ever wished for. Of course, I had worn my signature outfit that day, my short white hooded tank and black pants. No big deal, right? Yeah, well as soon as the principal saw where my shirt was cut off, I found myself in a bit of a mess… Let me explain.

"Hey, you! Hoodie!"

I really had no idea that the man was talking to me; there were several other kids in the hall wearing full hooded tanks, tees, and even sweatshirts. I kept walking toward my classroom when I heard, "You, with the sandy hair! Stop!"

I looked around the hall, realizing that I was the only one currently walking the corridors with "sandy" colored hair, so I stopped, sighed, and turned to face the angry-sounding man. _Agh, the principal..._ "What have I done, sir?" I asked politely. "I was just heading to first period; I haven't even gotten a chance to cause trouble yet."

The man laughed slightly, but his face soon hardened back into his strict mask. "What is your name, sandy?" the principal inquired, his scowl scaring the crap out of little freshman me.

"M-my name is Malik, sir," I said weakly, wondering what I could have possibly done within my first five minutes in the building. "Could you please inform me of my misbehavior, sir? I'm not sure what I've done to upset you; I've not been in the school for ten minutes."

The principal reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green laminated card about the size of a paper hall pass and handed it to me. "Malik," he said in a weary tone. "Your outfit, specifically your top, is in violation of the school dress code. Our handbook expressly states that 'no shirts that show off underwear, excess cleavage, or midriff may be worn to school or school activities without prior consent of the principal.' I'd like for you to put this jacket on over your shirt for the rest of the day, and I never want to see you exposing so much of your body to our school again, at least until homecoming…"

"Yes, sir," I agreed respectfully, though on the inside, I thought of how craptastic this man was on so many levels. "I'll make sure not to inconvenience you in this way again."

"That's what I like to hear, Malik," the man said, finally smiling at me. "Now, I'll escort you to class."

By that point, I wanted to die… Roaming the halls with the principal on my first day in this school. Wonderful.

Later that day, during lunch, I realized that I didn't have any money, so I had to go sit with all the other kids who didn't eat lunch, even though I was freaking starving; I hadn't eaten breakfast that day so I could get to school on time. But yeah, the kids who didn't eat lunch… kinda freakish. Most of them were creepy or nerdy or just couldn't afford anything and… well, let's just say that they weren't my type at all. I tried to make conversation with a girl wearing all black – even her make-up and nail polish were black and/or extremely dark shades – because she seemed nearly like my kind of person… but she told me I was a 'damn rat with ugly hair,' so I turned away and sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

Near the end of the day, a group of seniors decided they wanted to harass me enough to make me leave the school for good. I was minding my own business, keeping to myself on my way back to my locker to gather my books before Isis came to pick me up, and all of a sudden, a small group of about five senior boys surrounded me in the hall.

"Where do you think you're going, little Malik?" the largest boy in the group growled in an almost teasing tone.

"I was on my way to my locker. May I ask why you and your goons are surrounding me?"

The pack laugh, sounding more like barking wolves than human beings. "Oh, it's not like we're here to hurt you or anything, scrawny kid," one snickered, sending a hard punch straight at my shoulder, sending me flying into the closed door of my locker.

"Dude, stop!" shouted one of my attackers. "The Thief King! He's coming this way! We can't be caught attacking a freshie in his territory…"

"Don't think you're going to get away so easily," growled the husky voice of what was possibly the only good part of my high school career. "This freshman and I have connections, fools. You really think I'd let you go after attacking another Egyptian? I don't think so."

After royally beating the bullies' asses, the 'Thief King' turned to me and smiled, offering his hand to help me up from the floor, as I still hadn't stood up after my encounter with the goon gang. "You must be Malik," he said kindly to me as he helped me pull myself back to my feet. "Your sister told me about you, and I've been waiting to see if you were as wonderful as she told me you were." He started laughing, a more pleasant sound than I ever expected from someone who looked like him.

"Thief King?" I questioned, laughing a bit myself at the thought of Isis bragging me up, "may I ask what your real name is? It's kind of weird calling you Thief King…"

"I'm Bakura," he explained, extending his hand in my direction once more, but this time in an offering of a handshake.

I took his hand. Such soft, warm skin… I knew from that instant that my high school years would brighten up, as long as this ultra-hot, super threatening junior remained in my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of High School Daze! Come back next time for more freshman year more mishap, more love, and possibly some cookies or something fun like that! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

This one might be a little more confusing, but just work with me here. It's gonna clear up later, I promise.

* * *

Freshman Year Continued:

The next day, I learned the truth behind my new friend's title of "Thief King."

That morning, as I forced my way through all the other freshman wondering aimlessly through freshman hall, I saw the dark-skinned beauty shoving a first year into his locker and stealing his earring, a very expensive-looking pen, and what was probably the rarest card this poor kid had ever held in his entire life.

I rushed across the hall to the only other Egyptian in the school and tore his hands away from the defenseless younger boy. "What do you think you're doing, Bakura?" I shouted at him, switching my gaze between his eyes and the card. "There are only ten copies of that in the world!"

"Which is why I am taking it, Malik," he said matter-of-factly, even rolling his eyes slightly. "Honestly, I thought you'd have a little more sense than this."

I snatched the card from Bakura's grasp and handed it back to the kid it belonged to. "Take it and run," I advised him, and he actually followed my advice. Smart kid.

Before I knew what was happening, Bakura had the collar of my shirt in his hand, holding me off the ground in front of him. "Rule number one, Malik," he said, his voice annoyed, but not too harsh. "Never interrupt me when I am in the middle of a transaction. Don't make the same mistake again." He slowly lowered me to the floor and gave me one final callous look before the charming glow I'd noticed the day before returned to his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, lowering my eyes to the floor for no more than two seconds. "I won't let it happen again… It's just that–"

"–it's a really rare card, and you don't want the kid to get hurt, right?" Bakura finished for me. Before I could agree, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's not how things work, kid. You've gotta take charge, be a man. Don't let anyone push you around. You know. You see something you want: don't hesitate to take it. When you want something, you get it by whatever means you need to use.

"Malik, you've got a lot to learn if you want to make it through high school, especially with my crew, and if you don't start learning fast, you'll get torn apart by the worst of us."

I simply nodded, too interested and frightened to say anything more than, "Teach me."

Sophomore Year:

The first day of my sophomore year was even more of a freeing experience than my first day of high school. Bakura had belonged to me for the entirety of my freshman year, and he taught me everything he knew about school survival. Of course, by now I was sixteen (summer birthday, you know how they work) and had my license, but I didn't roll with a car like most of the other students. No, Bakura made sure to get me a bike (motorcycle for those of you who thought I had one of those things with bells and baskets) on the day I turned sixteen. How couldn't I have started the day out great rolling into the parking lot in style like that?

I found out that motorcycles weren't allowed at this school.

Damn principal stopped me right in the hall in front of everyone again before I even got the chance to find Bakura's new locker. "Sir?" I questioned inwardly rolling my eyes at the sorry excuse for a leader.

"Malik, I'm afraid that we don't allow our students to drive motorcycles, mopeds, or convertibles to or from Domino High. I apologize if you were allowed to do so at your old school, but I'd like for you to not do it again."

"But sir," I sighed, "it's the only vehicle that I own, and my brother and sister both go to work early in the morning. Surely you could change the rules, if not only slightly?"

The man exhaled slowly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid we can't do that, son," he explained, seeming somewhat perturbed. "I'll allow you to take it home today, but after that, I never want to see it on our grounds again."

This part's great, because there was no better time than this to find out about Yami no Malik.

"Listen up, 'Sensei,'" I growled in the man's face, poking my index finger into his chest. "I really don't give a rat's ass about your damn school policy or whatever this crap is that you're trying to load me with. I'm bringing that bike in the lot to school every damn day of this damn year, and your ass is gonna like it!"

The stunned man glared at me with confused eyes; I'd been a model student my first year. He then shook his head and said, "A whole year with that Bakura has earned you a week's worth of detention on the first day of school. Congratulations! I'll see you tonight!" He trudged off toward his office, leaving me hikari, stunned, and alone.

About a minute later, I managed to find my way to Bakura's locker in the senior hall. Before I even got a chance to open my mouth, he said to me, "You look like you have D-town tonight, too. What are you in for?"

"My bike," I said sullenly, glaring angrily at the senior. "Why did you tell me I could ride it to school if you knew I'd get detention?"

Bakura laughed slightly before saying, "Last year you were begging me to teach you how to survive in this school, and I have. You'll have to take more than one detention, and you're gonna have to enjoy it." He paused, seeming to remember something from a previous year. "God, it's fun messing with the supervisors' heads…"

I sighed, knowing that he was right about one thing. If I wanted to have the rep of a "tough" kind of guy, I was going to have to take more than this. "But what if–" I was cut off by the hideous sound of the first bell signaling all students to rush to first period. "See you at lunch."

---

Lunch was, yet again, simply fantastic. Bakura had skipped out, probably taking his senior open campus privileges, leaving me with the options of sitting alone or at the table where all the freaks sat. Of course, I chose to sit alone.

But as soon as I placed my tray filled with inedible slop down on the table, some blonde kid who didn't look very bright and a short kid with really spiky, tri-colored hair (it seriously stuck up in all directions, and it was blonde, red, and black!) approached me. 'Great,' I though to myself. 'Just what I need; stupid freshies who don't know what the hell they're doing…'

"Hey," the short one said shyly, placing his tray next to mine on the table. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," I lied, only letting the two sit next to me so I wouldn't have to be alone again.

"Thanks," said the stupid looking one. "I'm Jounouchi," he declared, extending his hand toward me in a friendly greeting.

"Hello, Jounouchi," I greeted him, beginning to think he wasn't quite as stupid as I had originally though. "I'm Malik. And you are?" I questioned the smaller boy.

"My name's Yuugi," he said, smiling and also extending his hand to me.

The rest of lunch mostly consisted of small talk and such. I learned that Yuugi also had a Millennium item and a Yami side and Jounouchi had an interest in bullying people. The most important fact that I learned that day, though, was that both of the freshmen loved dueling.

Dueling… It could play a bigger role in this high school experience than I'd thought before…

* * *

Like I said at the header, the ending's a little cloudy. But things are going to clear up eventually, and you'll find out exactly what this means, and why Bakura left.

Please review!!!


End file.
